Patient support systems facilitate care of patients in a health care setting. Patient support systems comprise patient support apparatuses such as, for example, hospital beds, stretchers, cots, and wheelchairs. Conventional patient support apparatuses comprise a base and a patient support surface upon which the patient is supported. Often, these patient support apparatuses also have movable members such as lift members, patient support deck sections, a bed length extension member, a bed width extension member, a wheel, a side rail, a footboard, or a headboard. One or more of these movable members may be moved using actuators. Typically, in order to move these movable members, linear actuators are used. Linear actuators take up a large and undesirable amount of space within or beneath the patient support apparatus. Rotary actuators may also be used to move the movable members. Rotary actuators often encounter difficulty preventing movable members from back driving and going into undesirable positions in certain situations, such as during a loss of power or when components break. Additionally, rotary actuators generally lack stiffness to give a caregiver or patient confidence in the structural integrity of the rotary actuator. A patient support apparatus designed to overcome one or more of the aforementioned challenges is desired.